


We've got Chemistry

by HungryCanadian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryCanadian/pseuds/HungryCanadian
Summary: Raven 'I can make it go boom' Reyes and Lexa 'I can't talk to beautiful women' Woods are lab partners and it could be going better.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

“Honestly, I think you’re being a little overdramatic.”

Lexa swung around in her bed, her eyes boring into Raven’s. “A little over dramatic?!”

Raven shrugged noncommittally and took a sip out of her juice box. She grimaced, it was apple, she had asked for orange. Honestly, this country was in shambles. Her hard earned taxpayer dollars went into her getting saddled with apple juice when she had so clearly requested orange juice. 

“We could have died! _I_ could have died.” Lexa emphasised flopping backwards in her pillows.

Raven snorted, “yeah dying a virgin would have been really embarrassing.”

“I'm not a virgin!” Lexa snapped looking ready to jump out of her bed and hit Raven. If not for the mountain of blankets she was currently stuck under keeping her in place. “I’ll have you know that I have had plenty of sex, with multiple women. And they have all been very satisfied.”

“Oh _sure_ you have.” Raven said as condescendingly as she could. Lexa was hot but Raven had seen her try to talk to attractive women, it was embarrassing. The last time it had happened Lexa had choked on her pasta and Raven had to do the heimlich. “May I remind you of the-”

“Do _not_ bring up the pasta incident!” Lexa snarled “I was sleep deprived and it was a fluke. That’s never happened before.”

“I’m sure you tell all the ladies that.”

“Were I not covered in second degree burns and stuck in this bed I would-”

“What? You would _what_ , Lexa? Try and choke me? I’m sure you have some experience in that department. Although it has historically been on the receiving end of food.” Raven smirked at the other girl who ground her teeth in frustration “Besides the nurse said they’re all first degree burns and you’re not even gonna get a scar so long as you put on that ointment they prescribed you.”

“It is the principal of the situation.” Lexa grumbled, sitting back in her bed and gingerly crossing her arms. 

“The explosion wasn't even that bad.” Raven muttered, rolling her eyes.

“It was an explosion! This is why no one will be your lab partner.” Lexa said looking beyond exasperated. 

“Oh please, we're gonna come out of that class with at least an A minus, probably an A. I think some first degree burns are a small price to pay for excellence.” 

“No, nothing is worth this. I’m talking to our professor on Monday and I’m switching partners. Or I’ll bribe Monty into being my partner. You can have Jasper.”

Raven laughed at that “Do you really think Sinclair is gonna let me and Jasper be lab partners again?”

“What do you mean _‘again_.’” Lexa asked suspiciously.

“You know how the Ark building has been under construction due to an on campus fire?” Raven asked.

“What the fuck did you two do?”

“Nothing you can prove.” Raven snorted, taking another loud sip of her juice. It was almost empty so she was mostly just sucking in juice flavored air at this point. 

“Raven, seriously… did you two burn down a building?” Lexa was staring at her with wide almost fearful eyes, or as fearful as someone like Lexa could look. Raven had known the girl for almost a year and her visible emotional range was annoyed (at Raven or most men), absolutely no emotion, or complete buffoonery in the presence of beautiful women. 

Raven sighed dramatically. “First of all, it was officially categorized as a Class 1 Explosion, and second, no one was hurt and the structural integrity of the building is fine.”

“How in god's name were you not expelled?” 

“I mean we kinda discovered a new element when it happened. So they let it slide. The funding grant alone more than covered the cost to fix the building.” The building was ugly anyway so Raven considered all of this a plus. 

“I’m emailing Dr. Sinlcair tonight to ask for a new lab partner.” Lexa grumbled. 

Raven snorted and rolled her eyes. Lexa was all talk, there was no way she would leave Raven, not when being her lab partner was a guaranteed A. At this point they had been partners for the better part of the year. It was part of this interdisciplinary thing that their respective universities were offering. Due to some weird credit problem, Lexa had somehow not taken her required science courses. If she wanted to graduate from Harvard top of her class she needed to take her science courses and get an A. Unfortunately, by the time Lexa had found out about the mistake, Harvard’s science courses had been filled up. But she had been able to get special dispensation to take her required classes down the street at M.I.T. Of course most students at M.I.T. knew better than to partner with Raven Reyes willingly. So when the fresh faced and semi desperate law student had stumbled into their chemistry class the first day of the fall semester they had immediately pawned her off on Raven. 

“This might be the worst thing that’s ever happened to me…” Lexa muttered.

“Even worse then the-”

“I swear to god if you bring up the pasta incident one more time I will kill you Reyes.”

“I was actually gonna bring up the aquarium episode.”

Lexa stared at her for a moment and then lunged forward, she immediately toppled over on her bed when her gown caught on the metal bed frame. Raven laughed loudly. 

The door to their hospital room suddenly slammed open and Clarke breezed into the room, running up to Raven’s bed. 

“Oh my god, Raven are you ok? I came as soon as I got the call!” Clarke said, looking her over frantically. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a minor concussion. Lexa was way closer to the explosion and she barely got any burns and only some minor tinnitus.” Raven said easily, trying her best to deflect the attention off of her. Ever since her leg injury a few years ago Clarke tended to overreact to stuff involving Raven and the hospital. 

“What? Lexa, who-” Clarke’s question was cut off as she looked up and saw Raven’s unfortunate lab partner. Lexa gave an awkward wave and her signature beautiful woman smile that looked more like a grimace than an actual smile. “Oh my god… Raven, did you try to kill your lab partner again?”

“ _Again_?” Lexa asked her voice going up an octave.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.” Raven quickly explained. 

“In what way does attempted murder sound good?” 

Raven just shrugged, “it’s a long story. Also this time it wasn’t actually my fault. Lexa here is the culprit for our little field trip to the hospital.”

Lexa blushed bright red, it had been her fault. Mostly, Raven was only 20% at fault here. Maybe 30%. Definitely no more than 40% though. 

“I find that very hard to believe.” Clarke scoffed.

“No…” Lexa muttered looking beyond embarrassed. “She’s right, it was my fault.” 

Raven grinned victoriously, while Clarke just rolled her eyes and walked over to properly introduce herself to Lexa “I’m Raven’s roommate, Clarke. I go to RISD, and I am guessing you are the infamous Lexa.”

“Raven told you about me?” Lexa squeaked, visibly paling. Raven snickered, but tried her best to mask it behind her juice box when Lexa shot her a withering glare. 

“Oh yes, you’re very popular in our household,” Clarke said trying her best to suppress a grin “I think my favorite story so far is the rake incident.”

Lexa groaned and flopped backwards in her bed, “I hate you.” She muttered to Raven. Raven just flipped her off and pulled out her phone. Clarke had that look in her eye. And Raven was going to try her best to not pay attention to the pair as Clarke tried to work her magic and get Lexa to ask her out.

“When can we leave?” Raven asked, she wanted to get back to the lab, or the library. 

“Not for a few more hours, apparently you both have concussions and need to be under observation for a while longer.”

“Ugh, fine. Did you bring my book?” Raven asked, holding out her hand. Clarke rolled her eyes and dug into her bag and pulled out what she called Raven’s ER book. It was just a general physics textbook from the 70’s, but Raven liked to read it and make corrections when she was stuck in the hospital. It was a great way to pass the time. Raven took the massive book from Clarke and immediately got to work revising the textbook, doing her best to drown out Clarke’s admittedly fantastic flirting and Lexa’s cringeworthy attempts to be somewhat suave.

It was maybe an hour and a half later that the door to their hospital room opened. Raven glanced up, hoping it was the nurse who had come to discharge them a little early. Instead in walked in a ridiculously attractive woman. She wore the most unimpressed, impassive face Raven had ever seen. A face that was framed with blonde hair and killer cheekbones. Basically Raven was in love. 

“Lexa, I got your call.” She said to Lexa looking both unconcerned, but slightly curious about the situation her peer was in. This woman displayed so little emotion that she was making Lexa seem like the Joker in comparison. 

Seriously, how did Lexa know this girl? Was she one of the girls Lexa had claimed to have had 'plenty of sex with' in the past? Raven doubted it, but if that turned out to be the case she was going to eat her shoe. 

“I called you over two hours ago, how are you just now here?” Lexa asked incredulously. 

“Voicemail wasn’t set up.” she said with a shrug. 

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes, “You could have called me.”

“You could have texted that it was an emergency.” The woman retorted, “Although you seem to be fine, or did you choke on your yogurt again?” She asked her eyes flicking to Clarke who was sitting in a chair very close to Lexa.

Lexa turned bright red and Raven did her best to contain her laughter as even Clarke had to hide a smile. “I- what- no- Anya. I am very clearly covered in bandages. And if you did get my voicemail then you would know I was in an explosion.”

“ _Minor_ explosion.” Raven corrected. 

“Ah, you must be the lab partner.” Anya said, her eyes trailing appreciatively over Raven’s form. Raven couldn't tell for sure if she liked what she saw, the hospital gown wasn't exactly doing her any favours. 

“The one and only.” Raven said with a grin. Yeah there was no way Lexa had slept with this woman. 

“Raven, Clarke, this is Anya, my roommate, we go to school together. Anya, that’s Raven and this is Clarke.” Lexa said trying to move the conversation along quickly lest it circle around and embarrass her again. Raven blinked in surprise, how had she never met Anya? She’d been to Lexa’s apartment a few times to study and had never seen her before. That was the true tragedy in this whole situation, Lexa’s burns and concussion be damned. 

“You in law too?” Raven asked as Anya grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside Raven’s bed. She made herself at home and propped her feet up on the edge of Raven's bed. The room was rather small, so seating options were limited. 

Anya just nodded, “I talked to the nurse, they’re not letting you out for another hour.” she said to Lexa.

“Lucky us.” Clarke said with a smile “we can get to know each other a bit better.” Lexa audibly gulped and nodded, staring at Clarke with wide eager eyes.

Raven just rolled her eyes and went back to editing her textbook. Beside her Anya pulled out a law book out of her backpack and started to page through it. They had been sitting there for maybe an hour in easy silence before Raven couldn't take it anymore and decided to talk to Anya. She had after all just survived a minor brush with death. YOLO and all that shit. 

“You wanna have sex later?” 

“Sure.” Anya said flatly not even looking up from the page she was reading. 

“My place at 6?”

“No, my place at 7:30. Lexa’s told me how you live, I don't wanna see that.” Anya said, referring to the state of Raven’s perpetually messy apartment. 

“That’s mostly Clarke’s fault, but fine, your place it is. But you gotta bring the whipped cream.”

That made Anya frown, she stopped reading and looked at Raven with a confused expression. “Whipped cream?”

“Yeah, I like waffles for breakfast and it’s my favorite thing to eat it with.” Raven let her eyes trail over Anya “Although, if you shell out for the good stuff I could be persuaded to eat it off of other things.”

At Raven’s very obvious innuendo she saw the first actual flicker of emotion on her face and Anya flushed slightly pink at the implication. She cleared her throat and turned the page in her book and went back to reading. Raven grinned, pleased to have caused such a reaction in the other girl.

“5.”

“What?” Raven asked confused. 

“Be at my place at 5pm.” Anya elaborated, still not looking up from her book. 

The door opened again and the nurse came in to discharge Raven and Lexa. It would seem that Lexa, by some miracle, had somehow managed to ask Clarke for coffee, which they were immediately going to go get once Lexa signed her release papers. 

“You know… I don't have a ride, we could just carpool together, cut out the whole waiting till later bit.” Raven said, smirking at Anya. 

Anya eyed her for a long minute and then glanced at her watch. “Fine. We’ll stop at the store on the way and pick up your fucking whipped cream.” 

Raven snickered, “Sounds like me and the whipped cream are getting lucky tonight.”

Anya rolled her eyes and put her book away, “shut up, don't make me regret this.” 

Raven just grinned and took the release forms from the nurse and started to fill them out. “Regret is the last thing you’ll be feeling, I can promise you that.”

It turned out Anya did end up regretting things, but it had more to do with Raven trying to fix her already perfectly working toaster. Apparently it hadn't been toasting fast enough. Still, Raven’s whipped cream skills more than made up for that blunder. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a sequel to this but I came up with another idea so I went for it. The fic got a bit away from me in terms of length so I do apologise if it's a little rambly. I hope you all like it!

“Raven we have a huge fucking problem!” Clarke announced, throwing open the door to their apartment with a loud bang. 

“I’m sure it's fine, the pickling timer isn't supposed to go off for a few more days.” Raven sagely advice from where she was lounging on the couch.

“What? No- Raven what are you talking about?” Clarke asked as she sat down on the couch.

“Nothing.” Raven said way too quickly.

Clarke stared at her for a long moment. “Ok you know what, we’re gonna circle back around to that in a few days because this is an emergency.”

“What could possibly be so bad?” Raven said without looking up from her textbook, she was a very in depth manual on how to pickle various foods. With the way the economy was going Raven didn't want to take any chances.

“Lexa’s birthday is tomorrow. And I don't have a gift.”

Raven just hummed noncommittally and kept reading. Clarke was smart, she’d figure it out. The girl had turned down med school in favour of an art degree. 

“I was hanging out at Lexa’s after she went for class and Anya came home and mentioned that Lexa’s birthday was tomorrow and wanted to know if I was gonna go in on cake and decorations.”

“So just- I don’t know, make her something, paint a picture of a squid, she loves those. She has a fucking teeshirt that says ‘squid squad’ on it.” Raven scoffed, Clarke was really overthinking this. 

“There’s not enough time to just paint a picture, I mean to make something nice I’d need at least a week. It would probably just be easier to go fucking catch a squid mysel-” Clarke suddenly cut herself off abruptly and pulled out her phone. Raven couldn't help but feel a little relieved, she did not have the bandwidth to educate herself on pickling _and_ help Clarke with her relationship woes. Raven was so lucky Anya was a summer baby, she had months to procrastinate her gift. 

“Ok, what if I took her to the aquarium?” Clarke suggested excitedly, “maybe I could get her a private tour. Their website says the penguins just had babies.”

That caught Raven’s attention. “The aquarium?” She asked, her voice going up in pitch at the end. “Which one? Wait- no, that doesn't matter.” 

“What do you mean ‘that doesn't matter?’” Clarke parroted, suddenly suspicious.

“Nothing.” Raven answered quickly, she set her book aside, got off the couch and quickly retreated to the kitchen. “Maybe you take her to the zoo? She could meet an owl.”

“What? No. Why the fuck would I take her to the zoo? Lexa is obsessed with the ocean. I’m not taking her to meet fucking owl.” Clarke said indignantly as she followed Raven into the kitchen. “Look, I’m just gonna book the tickets and the penguin meet and greet thing. She’ll love it.”

“No!” Raven shouted suddenly. 

Clarke paused her finger hovering over the add to cart button on her phone. “Raven, why are you so adamant that Lexa not go to the aquarium? What did you do?” 

“Ok, first of all I didn't do anything, and if I did, it was probably help Lexa avoid jail time. And second of all… she made me promise never to tell what happened.” Raven said as she pulled a can of soup from the cabinet and started to open it.

“Raven, Lexa would love this, and I kinda love her which is weird and gross cause it’s only been two months since we started dating, but I think she would really like this and I wanna make her happy.”

“You’re right that is gross.” Raven agreed as she set aside the can opener and hung her head with a sigh. She couldn't just betray Lexa’s trust. Lexa was gonna become a lawyer one day and Raven would probably need her in her corner for some inevitable project gone wrong. Although... if Raven helped Clarke make this happen then Lexa would probably forgive her. And it would also mean that Raven wouldn't have to get her a gift for at least a few birthdays. After another second of deliberating the pros and cons Raven finally made up her mind. 

“Ok, I have decided to help you get Lexa unbanned from the aquarium.”

“Wait, what the fuck are you talking about? Lexa got banned from the New England Aquarium? How the fuck did that even happen?” Clarke asked looking beyond bewildered. 

“Ok first of all it was _all_ of the aquariums not just the New England one. They have some sort of facebook group where they can perma ban people, and second… I can't say. But I can say it was really funny.”

“Are you seriously telling me,” Clarke began, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head, “that Lexa is banned from all of the local aquariums in Massachusetts?”

“Clarke, that’s fucking ridiculous. The ban was a national. Maybe international. They were very mad.” Raven said with a scrunched up expression as she dumped the soup into a bowl and started to eat it cold. She had broken their microwave again.

“What the fuck did she do?! Oh my god… Raven, what did you get her to do?” Clarke asked shocked.

“I had nothing to do with it. I wasn’t there.” Raven protested, “look, there was a _little_ drunk driving incident. The police didn't even give her a DUI. All she got was some community service and a teeny tiny permanent ban from the one national institution that brings her unconditional joy.” Oh yeah, if her and Clarke could get this fixed Lexa would so owe Raven.

“How- how does a DUI connect to an aquarium? Wait… did Lexa drive a car into the building?” Clarke asked, looking aghast.

“Clarke, please. Don't be so dramatic, Lexa doesn't own a car.” Raven quickly slurped down the last of her food and went to grab her coat. “Now come on, lets get her unbanned from the aquarium!” 

***

“Did she steal Anya’s car and drive it into the aquarium?” Clarke asked. They had been on the bus for all of fifteen minutes and Clarke had not stopped pestering Raven aquarium episode. 

“Anya sleeps with the keys to her car under her pillow.” Raven answered distractedly as she stared out the window watching the city go by.

“That’s weird Raven.”

“Your girlfriend watches documentaries as foreplay and is banned from the aquarium. I don't think you have much of a hill to stand on.” Raven pointed out. 

“Oh, so you’re finally admitting that Anya is your girlfriend?” Clarke asked with a shit eating grin. 

Raven glared at her best friend but said nothing. Their relationship status was something that Raven and Anya and resolutely not talked about. Raven’s last relationship had been a fucking disaster, and Anya kept her emotions locked up tighter than a bank safe. 

“Did she get drunk and steal something from the aquarium and try to make a get away in a car?” Clarke guessed, “or did she try to kidnap a penguin?”

Raven rolled her eyes, Clarke was never going to guess it. “Look, Clarke, it’s not as bad as you think it is.” Raven stood up, they were at their stop, it was time to fix this shit. “But it’s definitely worse.” She added as an afterthought. 

“You cannot end with that!” Clarke protested as she followed Raven off of the bus. 

Raven just shrugged and started in the direction, doing her level best to ignore Clarke’s demands that Raven tell her what Lexa could have possibly done to get a DUI at an aquarium.

They quickly crossed the street and approached the giant glass doors of the Boston Aquarium. They pushed through the revolving door and walked over to the help desk that was being manned by a sallow looking man with a name tag titled Murphy. 

“Hello,” Raven began trying to put forth an air of as much bravado as she possibly could, confidence was key. “We would like to speak to someone in charge here.”

“Why?” Murphy asked, looking absolutely uninterested in his surroundings. Raven was close enough to see now that he had a small Game Boy and seemed to be in the middle of a rousing game of Pokemon Blue. 

“Because she asked?” Clarke retorted, sounding miffed by Murphy’s attitude. 

Murphy just shrugged and without looking away from his Game Boy answered, “sorry, can't help you.” He did not sound the least bit sorry. 

“What do you mean you cant help us? You’re literally running the help desk.” Clarke protested. “Who’s your boss? We could talk to them.”

“Don't have one.”

“You don't have a boss?” Clarke asked slowly. 

“Yup.” Murphy answered with a single nod and a frown. Raven could tell by the faint music coming from the system that he had just lost a battle. 

“Well who is in charge here?” Clarke pried. Raven had to give her friend credit, she was ridiculously persistent.

“No one.”

“There is no one in charge at this aquarium.” Clarke repeated flatly, shooting Murphy a death stare for obvious lie. 

Before Murphy could speak they were interrupted. 

“Hey John, I’m here to give you your break.” It was like a switch had been flipped, Murphy attempted to stand up so fast that he nearly half fell out of his chair. Raven watched with interest as Murphy tried scrambled to stand up while keeping his air of cool indifference to their newcomer. 

“Emori, hi. I mean- thanks.” Murphy said trying hard to be cool and completely failing. Raven grinned, like a shark smelling blood in water from eight miles away, Raven immediately latched onto the previously unflappable Murphy’s weakness. 

“Excise me, could you please direct me and my son to the penguins.” A rather severe looking woman interrupted. Emori nodded and pulled out a map and started to explain the payout to her. Raven stared between Emori and Murphy, a plan quickly falling into place. 

“So if there’s nothing else I think you can just move along.” Murphy said dismissively as he started to reach for his Game Boy. 

“You like her right?” Raven asked with a shit eating grin on her face. Emori was cute, she could see why Murphy was into her. She had a bit of a bad boy biker thing going but there was a kindness in her eyes that many people lacked. 

“I- no- she-” Murphy sputtered.

“If I get you a date with Emori you gotta help us. Quid pro quo and all that shit.” 

“Not gonna happen.” Murphy scoffed.

“Fine, then I’ll date her.”

“What?!” The pitch that Murphy shrieked drew Emori and the aquarium guests attention. But Raven just gave them a smile and a thumbs up. After another second Emori resumed her directions.

“Look, one of us is gonna be leaving here with a date, is it gonna be me or you?”

“You don’t even know if she likes women.” Murphy tried to protest.

“Do you wanna find that out the hard way or not?

Murphy stared at her for a long minute before finally nodding, “fine, but you gotta make it casual and cool. I have a rep.”

“Yeah, sure dude.” Raven said with a roll of her eyes, she turned her attention back to Emori who had just wrapped up with the customer. “Hey Emori, I like your shirt.”

“Thanks, we all have to wear them.” She said wrinkling her nose as she looked down at the neon blue shirt that said ' _Seas the day!'_

“I think it would probably look even better on Murphy’s bedroom floor though.” Raven heard a dull thunk that as probably Murphy slamming his head down on the counter in embarrassment. Behind her Raven heard Clarke mutter an exasperated ‘jesus christ.’

“Are you… hitting on me for John?” Emori asked in disbelief. 

“Is it working?” Raven asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Behind her Murphy let out a muffled scream.

Emori shrugged “sure, so should I schedule the date through you or…”

“After work on Friday? You can do pizza and bowling. That work for you?” Raven offered. Emori nodded, “Great, deals done, now fucking help.” Raven ordered, rounding on the other employee with a triumphant grin.

“I could have done that.” Murphy grumbled as he started to pull out the aquarium directory. 

“Yeah, but you didn't.”

“Oh my god, can we _please_ talk to someone in charge.” Clarke practically shouted, cutting off Murphy before he could make some sort of sarcastic remark. 

Emori raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two. “About what?”

“A friend of ours got banned from the aquarium, we were hoping to get it lifted.” Raven explained. 

“Oh, what were they banned for?” Emori asked, exchanging a glance with John who had returned his attention to the Game Boy. 

“She got a DUI.”

This got both their attention. Murphy lent forward while Emori looked around. “You know the person who got _the_ DUI?” she whispered. 

“She’s banging her.” Raven stage whispered back while pointing at Clarke who rolled her eyes and smacked Raven's arm.

“John, call Ms. Stabbs.”

“Sure, and next time lead with that.” Murphy muttered to Clarke and Raven as he pulled out the phone and dialed a number. He was on the phone for maybe a minute before he hung up. “She said she would see you.”

“I’ll take them to her office and then come back to give you your break.” Emori said leading the pair farther into the aquarium. Murphy didn't say anything but he smiled slightly and nodded with a surprising level of eagerness. 

They walked down the halls of the aquarium and they ended up going by the kids play area, it was about thirty years out of date with faded images of the sea and fish decorating the walls. They passed it quickly, and before they knew it they were in the office of one Indra Stabbs. 

“I was told that you two wanted to lift a lifetime ban on one of our institutions’ worst offenders.” Indra said curtly.

“Please, Ms. Stabbs, I know Lexa, she’s an incredibly giving and caring person. Whatever she did it wasn't meant to be malicious, she loves the aquarium.” Clarke beseeched the other woman. 

“Do you have any idea what she did?” Indra asked, growing angry.

“Oh, we don't need to rehash that.” Raven needled trying to get the conversation away from the specifics on Lexa’s ban.

“She broke into the aquarium while drunk and riding a horse and tried to steal the octopus. She broke three displays and the horse shit in my office.”

Raven was trying very hard not to laugh, she hadn't heard about the shitting part. She wondered if Lexa remembered that bit.

Clarke was staring at Raven with a mixture of shock and horror. 

“Miss Stabbs, that is terrible, truly, but I know that Lexa feels horrible about the whole situation. She loves the aquarium. Is there any way we can get the ban lifted?” Clarke finally asked. 

“I’m sorry, that is simply out of the question.”

“You know...when we were walking in here we saw the kids play area. It looked a little… dated.” Raven began. Indra fixed her with a withering stare, Raven gulped and did her best to hold her ground.

“What are you implying?” Indra asked lowly. 

“Well, it’s just that the walls could use a bit of a face lift don't you think? A fresh coat of paint, some new sea creatures adorning the walls and all that stuff. And Clarke here just so happens to be a fantastic artist.” Indra’s eyes narrowed at Raven’s words.

“You’re saying that if I get Ms.Woods ban lifted that your friend will paint the walls of the kids' area?”

“Yes!” Clarke agreed nodding so fast she looked like a blonde bobblehead. 

“You’ll have to pay for all the paints and supplies yourself. And you’ll need to be done before the new children’s program starts in mid May.” Indra said. 

“I can do that. No problem.” 

Indra stared at the two of them for a long moment before sighing and nodding. “Very well, your friend's ban will be lifted so long as you paint the mural. But if you fail to do so, or Ms.Woods has another incident, all three of you are banned. 

“Deal!” Clarke agreed before Indra could change her mind.

***

That left the aquarium and Raven breathed out a sigh of relief. They had done it. They had gotten Lexa’s aquarium ban lifted. Thank fuck.

“Ow!” Raven yelped as Clarke started smacking Raven on the head with one of the brochures from the aquarium. 

“What the hell Raven? She got banned from the aquarium for breaking in with a horse? How is that even possible?” Clarke shouted.

Raven shrugged helplessly, she hadn't actually been at the aquarium when Lexa had broken in. The girl had fucking left her at a farm in he middle of no where. The only reason Raven even knew about the whole thing was cause an extremely hungover and upset Lexa had called her the next morning from the jail.

“Look, I don't know how she got in and Lexa doesn't remember. Apparently when Lexa gets drunk enough she goes back to her equestrian roots and we were out drinking and she was trying to impress some girl. Her uncle owns a farm upstate and we took an Uber there and Lexa broke out her horse and ditched me. That’s all I know I swear.”

Clarke stared at Raven in shock. “Unbelievable, you’re fucking unbelievable Reyes.”

“Yeah Anya tells me that a lot too, but the context is a little different.” Raven joked.

Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed Raven, “come one, we gotta get stuff ready for tomorrow.”

***

Clarke burst through the door of Anya and Lexa’s apartment, apparently Lexa had given Clarke a key after the third date. Raven would have probably felt jealous but Anya had told her that Lexa had said that under no circumstances was Raven allowed to have unsupervised access to the apartment. The toaster incident after their meeting at the hospital had been a bit traumatic.

“Oh my god are we late?” Clarke asked out of breath and thoroughly freaked out about the idea of missing Lexa’s party. Traffic had been a real bitch.

Raven frowned as she looked around the apartment, it was empty. There were no decorations or cake or guests besides a startled Lexa sitting at the table eating a salad and Anya sitting across from her looking more annoyed by Clarke’s loud entrance then anything else. Shit, had they missed the party? Or was it later? Was it supposed to be a surprise?

“Late for what?” Lexa asked looking around confused, “did we have dinner plans?” She asked a panicked edge to her words.

“What? No, Lexa, it’s your birthday. We brought balloons and everything.” Clarke said to Lexa as she gestured to Raven who was holding way too many balloons that Clarke had insisted they buy at the local party store down the street. Raven jiggled the balloons for good measure. 

Anya stood up and took the balloons from Raven with an almost excited smirk before returning to her seat. Raven followed after her and took a seat at the table. She started to steal some of Lexa's forgotten salad.

“My birthday?” Lexa asked bewildered. 

“Yeah your birthday, Anya told me it was today. She said you don't like to make a big deal about the whole thing but that we were gonna have a quiet get together. I gave her cash for the cake and stuff. We just spent all day yesterday trying to find you the perfect gift. So uh- happy birthday.” Clarke finished with an awkward smile and set the small wrapped box containing the aquarium tickets in front of Lexa.

“Oh…” Lexa stared at the box with a confused expression.

“Shit, is this too much? Do you not like it?” Clarke was clearly losing her damn mind and Lexa hadn't even opened the box yet.

“What? No! This is so nice.” Lexa said jumping up and rushing over to Clarke and rubbing her arms in an effort to calm her down. “It’s just that… my birthday isn't for three more months.”

The resulting silence in the room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

“I'm sorry, what?” Clarke asked blinking slowly as she tried to digest Lexa’s words. 

“My birthday is in June, not March.” Lexa explained. “But this is cool, I’m getting a super early surprise birthday.”

“I- what- but we-” Clarke tried to stutter out.

“Sorry.” A comically high pitch voice said, not sounding the least bit sorry. Anya had gotten into one of the balloons and had inhaled some of the helium, she sounded like a sexy chipmunk. Anya released the balloon and it started wildly flying around the room before slapping into the side of Clarke’s face with a loud thwack.

“Anya, what the hell?!” Clarke shouted, “why the fuck would you lie about Lexa’s birthday?!”

Anya shrugged as she started to untie the string of another balloon to get at the helium. “You were annoying me and wouldn't leave so I made something up to get you out of the house.” Anya’s voice was still rather high pitched from the balloon which was honestly making the whole situation even more ridiculous. 

“Are you seriously telling me that you lied about Lexa’s birthday to get me to leave you alone for a few hours?”

“Yeah.”

“I want my money back!” Clarke growled. 

“Can’t,” Anya said as she grinned in victory and took another hit of helium “I already spent it.” 

“On what!? I gave you over a hundred dollars. How did you spend it so fast?”

“You gave Anya a hundred dollars for cake and decorations? Clarke, that shit costs like twenty bucks.” Raven stated. Honestly, if Clarke had seriously shelled out so much she kind of deserved to get robbed. 

“Anya, what did you buy?” Clarke demanded. 

“You’ll see later, well, not you specifically, but you will.” Anya said gesturing at Raven with a smirk. Raven decided then and there that she was probably going to have to marry Anya. And then never have children with her cause the combination of their genes might be too dangerous for humanity. “I also bought a new toaster with the remainder.”

“Gross.” Clarke muttered with a wrinkled nose.

Before Anya could say anything Lexa let out an unholy shrink, or as unholy as a sound someone as stoic as Lexa could make. 

“You got me aquarium tickets?!” Lexa gasped, staring at the printed paper with large glassy eyes. She looked like she had just discovered the holy grail. She quickly rushed over to Clarke and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

“Get a room!” Raven jeered as she threw some salad at the couple. 

“You got me aquarium tickets.” Lexa repeated softly with a smile. 

“Yeah.” Clarke said with a smile, her anger at Anya melting away as she looked at her girlfriend with stupid heart eyes. 

“This is incredible Clarke, thank you.” Lexa’s smile started to fade as the initial excitement of the aquarium faded away as she remembered her little ban problem. 

“I also got you unbanned from the aquarium.” Raven boasted “that’s my birthday gift to you, for this one and your June one.” She added as an afterthought. 

“Seriously?”

“You were banned from the aquarium?”

Lexa and Anya both asked at the same time. 

There was a long pause as silence stretched across the room. Lexa frozen her eyes wide in absolute terror and Anya regarding Lexa with her usual unreadable expression.

“Lexa stole a horse and rode it into the aquarium.” Clarke blurted out.

“You stole a horse, like a cop horse or something?” Anya asked, making a face. 

“No it was her uncles.” Raven supplied as she sat at the table beside Anya and started to eat Lexa’s salad.

All of the colour leached from Lexa’s face, and she looked absolutely paralyzed with fear.

“Uncle? Lexa’s Uncle doesn't have a horse.” Anya mused, then she stopped and Lexa made some sort of unintelligible squeak as she started to edge towards the door. “Wait, Alexandria Woods… did you steal my award winning horse that I visit every Sunday? The one that I raised myself and won silver in the Olympics three years ago?”

“No?” Lexa squeaked backing away slowly. 

“Your full name is Alexandria?” 

“You went to the Olympics?” 

Raven rolled her eyes. Clarke needed to work on her priorities. How did she not know Lexa’s full name and also think that was more important than the Olympic thing? Also, how the fuck had that never come up? And where the hell was Anya’s medal? And most importantly could Raven wear it and like nothing else? Seriously, Anya having an Olympic medal was so hot… maybe Anya should wear it and nothing else? No, they were adults, they could take turns. 

Anya was staring at Lexa with an unreadable expression on her face, but honestly Raven was starting to get worried for her lab partner. And also like, mildly turned on by Anya’s intensity, but she did her level best to tamp that down. It was Lexa’s birthday after all. Anya reached into Lexa’s jean pocket and pulled out her key ring with practiced ease. She took one of the keys off the ring and then walked over to Raven and gave it to her.

“Why are you giving me Lexa’s keys?” Raven asked dubiously as she looked at them. 

“It’s for the house, if Clarke gets one so do you.” Anya said flatly.

“What? No! Anya you promised that Raven wouldn't be allowed in the house unsupervised after she blew up the toaster.” Lexa whined. 

Anya shrugged, “we have a new toaster, and it’s not fair that your annoying girlfriend can come over here whenever she wants when mine can’t. Deal with it. Or would you rather we work something else out for the theft of my horse?” 

Lexa seemed to wilt under Anya’s gaze and finally nodded. Raven wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes and Clarke pulled Lexa into a comforting hug. The two of them were so in love it was a little off putting. 

Still, Raven grinned broadly at Anya's sentiment. This was probably the first time Anya had acknowledged that they were in any sort of relationship. That they were not just screwing around and having fun. 

“I bought some whipped cream with Clarke’s birthday money, you want to go make sure it’s the right kind?” Anya asked Raven quietly, a certain look in her eye. Raven smiled and grabbed the remainder of Lexa’s salad and quickly followed Anya out of the room. Anya eyed the salad with a confused expression on her face.

“I’m hungry. First I’ll eat, and then _we'll_ eat .”


End file.
